Covering All the Bases
by Lightningbeforethethunder
Summary: A timeline of Jughead and Betty's naturally progressing romance. It starts around the time when Polly comes back to town and ends on that fateful night when Betty tells him she wants all of him. Each base will have its own chapter with a few fun chapters mixed in.
1. First Base

Jughead and Betty trudged out to Jugheads trailer in need of tape to hang some last minute baby shower decorations. How could every place they went to be out of tape?! Betty was flustered. She wanted everything to be perfect for Polly and Jughead swore he had just the kind of tape that Betty needed, in the middle top drawer in his kitchen.

"Knew I had it! Will this work?"

Jughead held up clear packaging tape and white painter tape out in front of him.

"Yes its perfect thank you!"

Betty reached up to take it from him. Instead of letting it go he used it as leverage to pull her towards him. She smiled and leaned to kissed him once then twice thinking she could get away with just a few pecks before he gave up the tape to her. He let her have it, but rapidly wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She pulled back giggling.

"Jug we don't have time"

He turned to check the time on the oven.

"We have roughly two hours till the baby shower starts and you have recruited at least ten people to help! They will be fine for a little while longer without us."

Betty smiled and shook her head. She moved in to kiss him again, but he stepped to the side and grabbed her hands to pull her into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jug?"

She raised an eye brow and looked down at him skeptically.

"Just come here"

He pulled her by her hips in an effort to bring her to sit down next to him. She surprised herself, and him, by moving to straddle him instead. She discarded the tape onto the floor beside them. Jughead smirked and inclined to start press his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss, moving her tongue swipe across his bottom lip. Her skirt bunched up to her waist as she put most of her weight on him. He moved his hands under her skirt to grip her hips, feeling the edges of her lacy underwear and slipping slightly beneath. She gasped into his mouth at the feeling of his fingers carassing her flesh. She shifted her hips forward to get nearer to him and felt a hardness under her right thigh through his pants pants. She pulled back from the kiss slightly panting and looked down. Jughead looked sheepish.

"Ah sorry I um… its just this position and everything and... you"

Bettys lips turned up. She was flattered that she could get him hard so quickly.

"Don't be sorry…"

She trailed off biting her lip. She wanted to, (what was the word?) dry hump him. Wow that sounded so dumb when she said it that way in her head. However, what with the angle that his penis was at that moment she couldnt effectively move against him the way she wanted to, and she didn't know how to ask him to move it. Her face flushed, as she searched for the words.

"Um do you want to… make it more comfortable?"

Jughead scanned her face trying to figure out what exactly she was talking about

"Like put it up...?"

She motioned to his erection and then to where she thought it should be, so that she could effectively grind on him while they made out. Realization hit him and he leaned back on his elbows for a second so he could reach into his pants and pull his member up into the waistband of his pants. She sighed, relieved that he figured out what she wanted. She pushed her hips forward, putting the perfect amount of pressure on him. She moved forward and back, up and down, rolling her hips against him while slipping her tongue back into his mouth. Jughead moaned and he felt her smile as she kissed him. She was grateful for a clue that she was doing it right.

After experiencing only a few minutes of her grinding on him, while she lightly pulled at his hair, along with the feeling her tongue swiping against his, he was so worked up he felt like he might actually come in his pants. He pulled his face back from hers breathing heavily, thinking this would stop the movement of her hips. She didn't cease the actions of her lower half. She looked into is eyes and continued to rub up against him. The rough material of his pants through her underwear felt heavenly against her clit and she didn't want to stop.

"Wait Betts wait"

He squeezed her hips, slowing her down to ease the pressure against his swollen member. She looked at him concerned.

"Sorry did I...? Do you want me to stop? Are you ok?"

The questions came out all at once and Jughead could see how anxious she was that she had done something wrong.

"No no! You're amazing, but I mean yes I think we should stop cause… I just… I mean I cant…"

She could tell he was embarrassed and couldn't find the words. Screw it, he would just say it.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to make me come"

Betty smiled, unable to hide her giddiness over how worked up she had gotten him. Jughead looked down not wanting to meet her eyes. He felt mildly pathetic for getting so close to jizzing in his pants just from an intense make out session. Betty leaned down and gave him one last peck on the lips before straightening up and climbing off of him, using his shoulders to steady herself in front of him. She reached down and straightened her skirt over her thighs. Jughead caught a glimpse of her white lace thong as she got up and he twitched in his pants. He wanted so much to be taking them off of her right now. Betty broke the silence.

"We should probably get going anyways"

Betty looked down to catch a look at the size of Jughead through his Jeans. She hadn't realized while on top of him exactly how big he was. About an inch of him poked out beneath the waistband of his Jeans. Her eyes widened and he followed her gaze down to see he was partially exposed. He stood up quickly and pulled his shirt up and over his waistband, effectively hiding his straining erection. Betty smirked and Jughead cleared his throat.

"Yeah lets get going"

He smoothed his hands through his hair and turned around to retrieve his hat, which had fallen on the bed behind him. Then he reached to grab the nearly forgotton tape. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm the thoughts that raced through his head. He wanted nothing more than to to throw Betty on the bed that very instant and rip her clothes off. He shook his head trying to keep the less than appropriate thoughts from swarming him. He remembered the baby shower they were about to head into and that calmed him down immediately.


	2. Second for Jug

Betty couldn't get her mind off of the intense make out session that took place between her and Jughead just a few days prior. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Jughead and she realized she was unconsciously pressing her legs together to try and relieve some of the pressure. She checked the clock. It was 11pm. She knew her mom had to be asleep by now. She had walked past her room an hour or two earlier ranting to herself about being "So done" with the day and that she had a date with an Ambien.

Betty reached for her phone to text Jughead. Little did she know her boyfriend was thinking of her as well at that exact moment. Jughead sat alone in his trailer and had only just unzipped his pants to make room for his hand to slip beneath his boxers. In his other hand was his phone. He embarrassingly stared down at a picture of Betty, posted on her Facebook no less. She was pictured in a bikini lounging on the bank of Sweetwater River. His phone lit up with a text from her. He startled and dropped it, instantly feeling guilty, as if she knew what he was doing.

 _B: Hey :)_ _what are you up to?_

He grabbed for his phone and moved to zip his pants back up.

J: _Nothing much_

 _Just at home_

 _You?_

Betty was glad he wasn't asleep. She received his reply immediately. She smiled and typed out the cheesiest sentiment ever, but she couldn't help herself.

B: _Just thinking about you ;)_

Jugheads eyes widened at her response. He liked where this conversation was going, however excruciatingly cliché it was he couldn't find it within him self care to care. He wanted to know where this conversation would take them.

J: _Oh…_

 _What exactly were you thinking about me?_

Betty smiled at her phone. She had been warned by her mom time and time again about the "dangers" of sexting and the virtual trail it could leave. She also wasn't entirely sure whether or not her mother could access her messages. She decided she would rather take the chance of her mother seeing she had invited Jughead over. Then she could at least lie to her about what they did rather than having her mother read over evidence of her private thoughts, spelling out what she wanted to do to Jughead and what she wanted him to do to her in return. She knew he would have no problem getting into her bedroom quietly.

 _B: Why don't you come over and ill show you ;)_

Betty typed out her message. She deleted it and then wrote the same thing over again. She was scared of sounding stupid and possibility being rejected. It was late. What if Jughead was in bed and didn't feel like coming over? Whatever, she could deal with it gracefully if he said he couldn't. She knew he was more likley to yes to coming over, more than more over the odds of him saying no. She pressed send.

Jughead Smiled widely and whispered to himself "Fuck yes".

 _J: Ill be right over._

Betty jumped up from her desk and read back through the message again to convince herself this was actually happening. She tiptoed to the bathroom to rinse off and brush her teeth. She pulled out a silk set of shorts with a matching spaghetti strap shirt. She had an argument with her self as she slipped it on

"Bra or no bra? Will it seem like im trying too hard? This looks way sexier with no bra. But is that weird? What if he wants to take of my bra? Ugh whatever I don't feel like putting that uncomfortable thing back on. No bra it is."

She stood in front of her mirror and did a few half turns making sure she liked the way she looked. She pulled the elastic out of her hair and shook her head letting her hair fall down around her face. She combed her fingers through it to get it to look just right. She figured Jughead should be getting close to her house by now. She texted him.

 _B: Come through my window_

Mr. Andrews ladder was still at the side of the house, so he could easily get up to her. She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs underneath her. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip and scrolled through the apps on her phone, not sure what she was even looking for. She heard a faint tapping on the glass of her window. Her head snapped up and her eyes met Jugheads through the glass. She walked over to the window to pull it up for him. Jughead had to steady himself on the ladder as he watched her hop off her bed and walk towards him in her short shorts and especially thin top. He could instantly tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. He licked his lips in anticipation. The cold air hit her as she leaned forward to open the window for him. He couldn't help himself as he stared at her chest right at his eye level. Her nipples hardened from the cold air. She stepped back from the window to give him room to crawl through. He was frozen. He couldn't help but gaze at her, completely dumbfounded that this girl was going to "show him" what she had been thinking about him. He hoped it was similar to what he had been fantasizing. She snapped him out of his ogling with her inquiry.

"Jug! Are you coming in or not?"

She laughed as she said it. Making it clear that she wasn't upset, just amused. He shook himself out of it.

"Oh Yeah sorry"

He pulled himself through the window and staggered to his feet. Betty stood a few feet away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. She realized how much he could see through her top, after he had clearly been fixated on at her boobs for several seconds while stuck on the ladder. She suddenly didn't feel as confident as her text message had implied and she wasn't sure what to do now that she had Jughead standing in front of her. He was looking hot as hell in his jeans and t-shirt. He hadn't gotten his thoughts together enough to throw on a jacket or even tie his shoes after recieving Bettys message to come over. He was still breathing hard from nearly sprinting to get to her house.

"Hey"

He breathed out and took a step closer to her reaching towards her to give her a hug.

"Hey"

She answered, uncrossing her arms and returning his hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist. After a few seconds she pulled back to look at him. He lifted his hands up either side of her head and brought her lips to meet his. He didn't start with a peck, but immediately deepened the kiss, turning his head to the side and moving hers opposite. His tongue slid into her mouth and her fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt to run along his lower back pulling his hips to hers. One of her hands came up to grip the neck of his T-shirt lightly. Jughead gripped her neck holding her lips firmly against his, while his other hand moved down her body searching for her hip. He needed to be closer to her, if that was even possible. He took a few steps forward and pushed her back towards her bed. Her knees hit the edge and she fell back onto it gasping at the surprise and bringing him down on top of her. He rapidly moved his hands to prop himself up over her so he wouldn't crush her. They accidently bumped heads on the way down. They pulled away from the kiss slightly laughing at the tangled mess they had become.

"Ow sorry."

Betty murmured lifting her hand up to touch where her head had come into contact with his.

"Don't apologize, that was mostly my fault."

He raised his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Bettys ear. He looked into her eyes and grinned down at her.

He knew he should be kissing her and not start to ramble on as he tended to do when he got nervous, but he was too apprehensive to keep quiet.

"Um so… was this what you were thinking about?"

Betty chuckled and apprehensively played with the collar of his shirt.

"Well yeah... and other stuff"

She wouldn't make eye contact with him. He didn't want to screw everything up by going to fast with the girl of his dreams. He knew they needed to talk about stuff, no matter how awkward this conversation was going to be. Jughead felt uncomfortable hovering over her the way that he was. He moved off of her and stood up quickly kicking off his shoes. He plopped himself on the bed to lay down on his side and opened his arms for Betty to lay down with him. She walked over to her lamp to switch it on and then turned off her too bright overhead lights before climbing on top of her covers with him. He put an arm under her head and a hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes inhaling his scent.

Jughead knew Betty didn't have much experience with this type of stuff. Heck, he only had some dirty videos and a few vague talks with Archie to reference what he should be doing. He was just as uneasy as she was. The silence was killing her. She agonized over how to express what she wanted to do with him. She decided to just blurt it out.

"I want to give you a hand job"

Jughead didn't know how to react. He didn't expect her to just throw it out there like that. He assumed that they would be having more of an in depth conversation. He wasn't complain though. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Betty slowly lifted her eyes to look at his face. He was smiling like a dope looking down at her.

"So is that a yes?"

Betty was pretty confident that his expression was answer enough. Jughead nodded hastily.

"Hell yes"

That was all Betty needed.

She grabbed his face to kiss him, pulling his upper half down onto hers. He reached down to grab her leg so that it could hook around his hip. He pushed her onto her back. She pushed back harder to roll him onto his, affectively straddling him in the process. She sat up and he moved to sit up with her. Betty reached for the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up over his head. He lifted his arms up out of the way so she could easily get it off of him. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her back into him, kissing her urgently. All of her nervousness was suddenly gone, as she reached for the hem of her own shirt and lifted it over her head breaking their lips apart in the process. Jughead leaned back to admire her for the first time without a shirt on.

'Holy shit her boobs are so perfect'

He thought to himself. He moved his head forward and began kissing her neck trailing his kisses gradually lower. She gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and held him to her, as her head fell back and she gasped. He reached one hand up between them to palm her breast and squeeze it, just as his mouth came into contact with the other. Pure adrenaline had taken over him, he barely acknowledged his own actions, but he could tell that Betty liked what he was doing to her by the way she was grinding her hips down onto his and whispering his name through quick breaths. He refocused his attention back to her mouth while still massaging her breast.

Now that He wasn't holding her so tightly to him this was Bettys chance to move her hips back so that she could get to the button on Jugheads jeans. She shifted up off him and brought her hands down lightly scraping her nails down his chest and across his abs. Without looking she nimbly undid the button of his pants and slid down the zipper.

Betty had done some research shortly after her rendezvous with Jughead before the baby shower. She looked up tips on how to give a hand job, and she was surprised to discover some pretty helpful Cosmo articles. She even brought it up with Veronica, who gave her every tip she could think of and then ended it with-

"But I mean every guy is different, you just have to see what he likes."

V's closing statement made her genuinely nervous. She liked to be fully equipped for whatever was coming at her and she felt ill prepared for what was going to happen next. She decided she would fake it till she made it.

She pulled back the waistband of his boxers with one hand and reached in with the other pulling his unbelievably hard dick out in front of her. She encircled her fingers completely around him and pumped up and down a few times slowly. Judheads hands were on her thighs now and he gripped them tightly as she wrapped her hand around him.

'Holy fuck. how can her hands feel this incredible?'

He couldn't focus on kissing her properly while she touched him like that. He pulled away from her and layed back on the bed whispering

"Fuck"

She sped up her movements. Now that they were no longer kissing she could finally look down to see exactly how well endowed her boyfriend was. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was glad he wasn't looking at her expression. She felt empowered having his much control over her boyfriends pleasure and she could feel herself start to soak through her silk shorts. She felt the previously dull ache between her legs intensify.

Jughead had his eyes squeezed shut as he rocked his hips, pushing up into her hand as best he could with her somewhat pinning him down. He gripped her legs even harder when she added a greatly needed second hand to her movements. A slight panic washed over him, as he realized he was going to come all over her. She lightly began to twist her hands as she pumped and he realized he really didn't care. It felt too good to stop her.

"Betts im gonna…."

Was all Jughead could get out before Betty felt him unbelievably get even harder. She felt him twitch under her hands and she strategically moved her hand up around the tip of him so that it wouldn't go everywhere. Sticky white liquid escaped through her fingers as she continued to pump the base of him with her other hand. She smiled to herself, delighted that she could get him off so quickly. Jughead moaned as he came. He was breathing hard and he started to smile before opening his eyes to look up at Betty. She was awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with her hands. He looked around and grabbed his T-shirt where it was discarded next to them on the bed. He placed it on her hands and wiped them off for her, then balled up the shirt so it couldnt get on anything and threw it to the ground.

"Was that ok?"

Betty was feeling a little apprehensive now that she was aimlessly staring down at him with her chest exposed.

"Ok?! Betts that was fucking amazing"

Jughead reached down and pulled his boxers over himself before reaching up to grab Betty's hips. He skillfully moved her off of him and spun her, while pulling himself up over her all in one motion. He pecked her on the lips and beamed.

"Now its your turn".


	3. Second for Betty

Bettys head spun from Jughead whirling her on to her back and from the realization of what he wanted to do to her.

"Oh um Jug… don't feel like you have to.."

She had only touched herself down there a handful of times and she felt a wave of self consciousness at the thought of letting him explore her most reserved and sensitive space. Although she wanted him to touch her more than anything, she couldn't help but feel they may be moving too fast. He suddenly ran his thumb along her bottom lip, stopping her chatter.

"I want to"

Jughead pined and his eyes bore into hers with pure conviction and a lust. The look in his eyes immediately assured Betty how much she wanted him and she nodded as an answer to his pleading eyes. He went back to kissing her while trailing his hand down her stomach. He propped himself on his side as Betty laid on her back to give him better access. He stopped at the waistband of her shorts for a second, flattened his hand and then slid it down to cup her sex, feeling all of her. He was palpably astonished to find his hand gliding over completely smooth skin all the way down to the wetness he felt at his fingertips between her legs. He breathed into her mouth.

"Fuck Betts"

Betty smirked into the kiss feeling confident that he would like what he felt under her shorts. Veronica had assured her, it was what guys liked these days. Betty didn't have to do anything out of the ordinary. She had always shaved; she was just more comfortable that way.

Jughead pushed his middle finger forward a fraction of the way into her heat, determined to feel how wet she was before dragging it up through her folds. He stopped just at her clit and rubbed, making tight circles. Betty broke away from the kiss and buried face into Jugheads neck trying to keep down the loudness of her moans. He skillfully rubbed just over the place she had been aching for friction. She could feel him getting hard again against her hip. She moved her eyes to observe him watching the ministrations of his hand under her shorts. He was biting his lip in concentration.

Jughead had also done his research, however unintentional it was as he watched videos when he found himself at home and alone. His greatest sexual fixation was to make a girl come. Specifically to make Betty come. He wouldn't even have minded if Betty hadn't have given him a hand job. He had fantasized countless times, about exactly what he would do to her to make her come undone.

He started to slow the circles he was making against her clit and pressed even lighter. Betty liked the change of pace. She had begun to feel overwhelmed at the sensations he was sending throughout her body. She couldn't control the twitching of her lower half while he rubbed her like that. She wasn't used to feeling so out of control. Then he stopped all together. She looked up at him inquisitively. He moved his hand out and to the side of her shorts pulling them down and inch.

"Can I?"

He enquired, searching her face for the go ahead, making sure she was completely comfortable with how this was progressing. She answered by moving her own hands to pull the shorts down and off her legs. Once she was free Jughead pulled her thigh that was closest to him up and between his legs that were stacked on each other. Effectively pinning her bent leg between his. She was completely open to him no and he was in control so he could do what he wanted with her. The sudden jerk of her leg towards him sent a spark through her and she quickly decided she liked the way Jughead was controlling her movements.

She watched as he moved his hand up and took his ring and middle finger into his mouth, effectively wetting them so he could slide them gently against her clit. His dark hair fell in his face and she felt herself clench at how sensual he looked in that moment. He rubbed her bundle of nerves a few times quickly before moving his hand further down to deftly enter his middle finger deep inside of her. He marveled at how tight she was, but her excessive wetness helped him enter her easily. He pumped in and out before curling his finger up to press on where he thought her g-spot might be. He got it right the first time. Betty jolted and her hand flew down to pin his hand against her so he couldn't move it back out again. She nearly yelled.

"Fuck"

He could hardly stand how hot it was that Betty was cussing in response to what he was doing to her. She realized how loud she had been and began to whisper breathily.

"Fuck Jug. Yes. Just like that."

Jughead beamed down at her, but her eyes were squeezed shut. She moved her hand to allow him to continue and her hips bucked up against him and she gripped the blankets under her. He continued his movements coming back to hit that perfect spot over and over. She began to open up to him more so he pulled his hand back and slid in a second finger to help her along. The added stretch from his second finger felt blissful to her and she could barely comprehend what she was feeling inside of her. Pressure was building inside of her and she wasn't sure how to release it. All she knew was that it was nothing like she had ever felt before. She also felt slightly terrified about what was going to happen when she finally let go. She felt so close to something, but it scared her. She rolled so that her legs fell together together essentially cutting off the movements of Jugheads hand. He could tell she was getting close and he was confused as to why she stopped him.

"Wait.. wait"

She panted. She wanted this so bad and she was mad at herself for stopping him, but it didn't feel completely right.

"Whats wrong?"

Jughead examined her facial expression and then glanced down at his hand trapped half way inside of her. He was horrified that he had hurt her somehow. She abruptly felt so stupid for being so inexperienced.

"Ive never… I've just never had an orgasm before and im… I don't know… kind of worried."

He thought she was joking somehow, so he let a small laugh escape his lips but he quickly drew them into a straight line as her eyes fell and he could tell she was embarrassed. He pulled his hand from between her legs and she instantly missed the sensation of him against her. He questioned incredulously

"Never ever?... You've never touched yourself?"

"Well yeah I have, but I just never made myself…. I don't know… finish"

Jughead felt guilt rush over him. He didn't want to do anything to make Betty feel uncomfortable, especially while in bed together. He got an idea he thought they both would enjoy to make her feel more at ease.

"Well show me what you do"

Bettys face flushed crimson. Did he really want her to masturbate in front of him right now?

"What? Jug. That's weird… I don't know?"

"I swear to god its not… You are so fucking sexy"

He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her hip-bone reassuring her.

"Ive kind of… fantasized about you doing it"

Betty smiled to herself and began to fantasize about what he did, while he fantasized about her.

"Really?"

He nodded at her. She began to feel more bold.

"Ok, but then you have to show me too… what you do. Deal?"

Jugheads licked his lips in anticipation as she parted her legs into the position they were before and her hand made its way down her body. She stopped just at her pubic bone. She looked up at him to see if he agreed.

Jughead was impatient.

"Yes. Deal"

He nodded in encouragement for her to keep going. Betty was tense, but also more turned on than she had ever been in her life. She was hyper aware of Jugheads eyes on her as she moved her fingers down to rub just around her clit. She recognized how jittery she was and she quickly decided- 'Fuck it' she was going to give this her all. She attempted to forget about all of her inhibitions and fully enjoy herself, making sure Jughead could see just how turned on she was.

She parted two fingers and pulled her clit in-between them, teasing herself a way that she knew she enjoyed, from the few times she had ventured her hands down to her most sensitive regions. Her other hand grasped her breast and squeezed giving her the extra stimulation she needed. She dipped her fingers lower to pick up some of her wetness to slowly drag it up around her bundle of nerves. She sped up making small circles and then slowed down again. She never directly put pressure on her clit.

Jughead was taking in every detail that he could. He burned every element he could comprehend into his memory. Her speed, where she placed her fingers, the way she palmed her breast. She was remarkably erotic, writhing on the bed next to him. He never would have thought that Betty Cooper was capable of making him feel this breathless, just from watching her.

Her breathing sped up. There was no way he was going to just lay there watching and let her make herself come. That was his job. He reached out and put his hand over hers to slow her down. She didn't need to look at him to understand that he wanted to finish her off. She puled her hand back and grabbed her other breast. He was a fast learner and he picked up perfectly where she left off. He changed speeds just as she did and he slowly brought her back to the edge that she was at before. The out of control pleasure she felt before was nothing compared the slow burn she felt within her now. This was exactly what she had needed. She was no longer anxious to let go. She could feel the verge of her release just seconds away. She held her breath and tensed as her walls clenched and she felt the waves of her orgasm crash through her. Jughead continued to rub her clit hastily, as she shook under him moaning with every movement.

He watched in awe as Betty let go of all the inhibitions and restraint that she seemed to constantly hold up around her. She was finally fully enjoying the sensations running through her body and Jughead reveled in the thought that he could be doing this to her.

He slowed his movements as her shuddering died down. She was breathing hard. She brought up her hands to cover her face and laughed.

Is that what she had been missing all this time? She was incredulous. It was phenomenal. She never wanted to stop. Her body seemed to be vibrating and she still could feel the sweetness radiating throughout her body from her core.

"Is it always that good?"

She managed to get out between breaths and stifled giggles of happiness. Jughead was relieved to realize that she was laughing out of happiness and not at him. He looked down at her and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"It can be."

He smiled against her hair and breathed in the scent of her.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night in Bettys bedroom, Jughead couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her. Whenever they caught a moment alone in the Blue and Gold room they didn't get anything done. He found himself pushing her up against the table, standing between her legs and pulling her flush against him to rub his ever present hard on against her center. Betty had nearly run out of skirts to wear as she tried to make her self as easily accessible, to Jugheads spontaneous advances, as possible. They were told on more than one occasion by Archie and Veronica to "get a room" as they sat too close for anyone else's comfort on the brown leather couch in the lounge room of their high school. With all of their messing around, Jughead still found himself having to hold himself back. A conversation that took place between him and Betty the night after he had made her come for the first time, made him worry that he may be moving too fast with her. However her physical reciprocation of his advances kept telling him otherwise.

The morning after:

 _B: Hey_ _J_

 _J: Hey Beautiful. What are you up to?_

 _B: Just laying in bed_

 _J: Thinking about last night?_

 _B: Ya_

 _J: Is everything ok?_

 _B: Ya I just wanted to make sure we wernt moving too fast. With everything going on around us I think we got caught up in finally feeling good about something._

 _B: Maybe we should slow things down?_

Jughead was apprehensive about this happening. After sneaking out of her house the night before he had felt somewhat guilty about how soon they had gotten so physical after just having gotten together. They both had next to zero experience with these types of things, but he had read enough cheesy teen novels and seen enough after school specials to know that this conversation about moving too fast was more than likley up and coming. He started to feel slightly remorseful before going through the events from the last night in his head and then he realized that Betty initiated almost all of it. He wasn't going to call her out, but he at least knew that deep down she had wanted it all to happen. He smiled to himself while sending her a reply.

 _J: It definitely felt good, but we can slow down if you want_

 _B: Thanks for understanding Juggie_ _J_

The next few days at school took place as if that conversation between them had never happened. Betty seemed to be pushing him farther and father towards doing much much more with her and Jughead was utterly confused. Betty wasn't one to send mixed messages. She was usually clear about what she wanted so he decided it was time that they have a real talk in person.

They headed to his trailer after school following a day filled with sultry looks towards one another and several instances of Betty seemingly innocently brushing up against him in the most agonizing ways possible. Jughead kept the conversation light and made jokes, talking about an old movie Betty just had to see.

Betty was distracted over the past few days she wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She fantasized about Jughead constantly and couldn't seem to stop touching him. Her head was crowded with all the scenarios and private moments that they could take advantage of and yet she felt kind of shameful. She had talked to (well texted) Jughead about her fears of moving too fast, but she had realized afterward that her fears were simply her own mothers voice ringing in her head and an irrational fear that she would end up like Polly. After further introspection she came to the realization that she was nothing like her sister or her mother. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to take it. She was a bit too embarrassed for acting like a typical teenage girl to bring it back up with Jughead that she had been mistaken in her text to him. He didn't bring it up again either and she kind of liked the suspense of it all. The messy make out sessions and the groping when no one was looking. But her body ached for more contact constantly and she was done waiting. As they entered into Jugheads trailer they both cut each other off, their voices sounding more serious.

"Um so…"

They both laughed, but then cut each other off again

"I Just…"

Betty stopped him with a finger to his lips

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

This was almost never a good line to hear as a boyfriend. Jughead swallowed hard.

"Um ok.."

Betty could see the terror in his eyes. She smiled sympathetically at his reaction

"No no! Its nothing bad I promise"

Jughead let out a whoosh of air that he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"Oh ok whats up?"

Betty had previously had the whole mini speech planned out in her head, but suddenly she was tripping over her words.

"Well its just about us you know… I know that I sent you that weird cryptic message about going to fast and all and I just wanted to address it like a normal person cause I realized afterwards that I don't even feel that way and I know im probably being confusing cause im all over you all the time now and all that and I guess that I just wanted to come right out and say that I don't think we are moving too fast especially cause I have known you forever and I really want more with you in a physical way, you know? And I wasn't sure if you felt the same way or what?"

Betty was out of breath from talking so fast and barely made eye contact with Jughead through her whole monolog, but as she finally looked up from ringing her hands Jughead looked at her with gaze and half smile that she could only label as delighted **.** Before she knew what was happening his hands were cradling her face and his lips crashed down on hers. She dropped her bag down to the floor and he walked her backwards towards the bedroom and through the kitchen. His jacket and flannel were scattered on the floor immediately as they reached the bedroom. He pulled away only for a second to rip his shirt off and over his head. Betty reached down and in the same motion pulled off her shirt as well. She pulled him back by his front belt buckles so that his hips collided with hers. This was so much different than their encounter in her bedroom before. They now knew what they wanted and weren't afraid to show each other exactly what their intentions were. She pulled away while bringing her teeth down on Jugheads bottom lip slightly pulling it. Jughead groaned at the sharp jolt that her bite sent though his body. She kissed his neck, then his chest, getting lower till she shifted to her knees and kissed just above where his jeans hung loosely around his hips. Jugheads head fell back as he realized what she was getting ready to do. She looked up at him with a smirk and got ready to pull his jeans down. Jughead snapped into action, quickly stopping her hands as they rested on the top hem of his jeans. There was no way he was letting her get him off first again. He had been wanting to go down on her since the first time he felt her smooth heat under his hand, (if he was being honest he had wanted to go down on her well before that, but their quickly progressing relationship experience now made it highly likely that he would get the opportunity to go down on her in real life not just in his dreams).

Betty looked up with a quizzically.

"You first this time"

With the amount of conviction in his voice Betty didn't even think about arguing. Jughead pulled her up by her hands and bent his knees to grab her around her thighs lifting her up. She thought he was going to let her wrap her legs around his waist, but before she could get the chance he tossed her back onto the bed into a pile of pillows. Betty squealed at the surprise of being thrown and she started to laugh. Jughead stared down at her all flustered and laughing. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in that moment. Her legs fell apart and his eyes immediately locked in on the wetness that was soaking through her underwear. Her skirt bunched up around her hips. He crawled up onto the bed and reached to unbutton her skirt and yanked it off of her forcefully, pulling her down the bed and closer to him. He discarded it on the floor and bent down kissing the inside of her knee then her thigh. He motioned for her to move back on the bed so that she was propped up onto the pillows. He threaded his arms under her bent legs and grabbed onto her waist to pull her center directly to his waiting mouth. He kissed over her panties right where he could see her wetness pooling through them. The warmth and pressure of his lips caused Bettys hips to lift off of the bed. Her hands shot down to grip his wrists in an effort to anchor herself from her own involuntary movements.

Betty was previously anxious about Jughead going down on her. What if it felt weird, what if she didn't like it, what if he thought it was gross, what if she couldn't come? All of these thoughts flooding her mind quickly dissipated at the feeling of his warm lips against her. Betty moved to push her underwear down and off, but Jughead stopped her.

"Wait… take your bra off"

Jughead decided then that he wanted to make this last. From what he had learned about Betty from the few orgasms he had given her and all of the sneaking around at school, he knew she liked to be teased, even if she didn't realize it herself.

As she reached back to unclasp her bra she could barely make her hands do what she wanted because his mouth was back on her and he dragged his lips against her Panties and pressed harder kissing her clit through them. She gasped at the feeling of him caressing her there and she could feel the familiar burn in her rise agonizingly.

"Jug can I please…"

Betty shifted under him and tried again to slip her underwear off. Jughead simply shook his head no and moved his hand to put more pressure directly on her clit by rubbing the pad of his thumb in circles over it. Betty's head fell back against a pillow and she moaned. She was now grinding her hips towards him trying to get as much friction as she could. He finally hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear so he could take them off. He slowly moved them down her legs and sat back admiring her completely naked body, wet and aching for him. He settled back between her legs. She was glistening, smooth, and perfect. He couldn't help but take a moment to stare. Betty was impatient and she reached down to run her fingers through his messy black hair, gently pushing him towards her center. He felt a boost of confidence at her eagerness and decided to take complete control of the situation. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them down to rest just under thighs and held her there tight. She was about to protest, but he then flicked his tongue directly over her clit sending a jolt throughout her body.

"Fuck"

She couldn't help but cry out at the sensation. It was some how so so so much better than anything she had ever felt. He continued roughly grazing over her clit with the tip of his tongue making her twitch and moan. He suddenly slowed down and softened his motions going just around where she was most sensitive. She hummed low and tensed her whole body. Her breathing began to speed up.

"Yes Jug just like that… Oh shit"

She rocked her hips against his mouth steadily. Bettys eyes rolled back in her head and she saw stars. How could he know exactly what would get her so close so fast. She didn't even know what she needed to get there so quickly. He must have really paid attention to what she liked. She felt the familiar tension building up inside of her.

"Im close" she breathily whispered

And suddenly the pressure was gone. Her head snapped up to see Jughead haughtily smiling at her. She stammered breathlessly

"Juggie… I .. what the hell?!... I was so close"

Her head fell back with an exasperated sigh and she pushed her hips closer to his mouth.

"Im enjoying myself too much to let you come yet"

He crudely brushed his tongue across her clit causing her to cry out.

"If I keep going you have to wait to come till I say so"

Betty had no idea where this dominant Jughead was coming from, but it was the hottest thing he had yet to say to her. She agreed immediately.

"Yes Jug. Please just keep going"

He continued his movements teasing just above where she longed for pressure and then around it again and again. It was just enough for her to start to reach her peak again. She warned him with a gasping moan.

"Close again"

"Not yet Bets"

He said curtly. He went hastily went back to his movements on Betty, picking up his pace a bit, wanting to see how much self control she had.

"Fuck I can't"

He shook his head while licking back and fourth across her

"Yes you can"

Jughead brought his lips around her bundle of nerves and sucked on it hard. The change of pace surprised her, the feeling was completely new to her, but just as amazing. She was able to unclench her muscles and still her hips. She tried to follow his directions. She felt like her body was on fire and she could sense every minute movement of his sucking and the swipes of his tongue over her. She wanted this feeling to last forever, but she could barely hold back any longer. She let out a whimper of pure pleasure and frustration. Jughead heard her nearly silent plea.

"You ready to come for me?"

His voice was low and erotic

"Yes! Please"

"You can come"

She started to move her hips against his mouth again and he gave her exactly what she wanted as he flattened his tongue against her clit swiped it swiftly back and fourth and in circles all around her sensitive flesh. The sweetness of her orgasm rushed over her and she couldn't keep still. Her legs attempted to snap together, holding Jughead right where he was. She gripped at the bed underneath her and moaned loudly saying his name over and over. When the movement of her hips began to slow he reduced the effort of his mouth and her legs fell open. She was completely satiated and exhausted from the orgasm that had shaken through her entire body. He tilted his head to the side and kissed her inner thigh lovingly. Then he crawled up next to her and held her with her head against his chest. She was too spent in that moment to say much and her breathing was still quicker than usual. She hitched her leg over his hip and came into contact with his raging hard on through his jeans that he still wore. She looked up and him and voiced

"I kind of like when you boss me around"

"Oh really?"

They both smirked. Jughead was pleased she liked it cause he enjoyed it immensely. She casually ran her fingers up and down his torso a few times before leading them down to rub against his erection. He hissed at the contact. He had been so turned on watching her come as he went down on her, but he didn't want to rush her… Or did he? Betty mischievously expressed

"Hmm I wonder what we should do about this"

Her palm came down to rub against him a bit harder. He could tell she was egging him on. Confidence swelled within him at her comment of liking him bossy. Ok then, he could be bossy. He leaned to whisper in her ear

"Well you _should…_ suck my cock till I come in your mouth"

Betty was immediately aroused again. She lurched upright to move her self so she was straddling Jughead and she went immediately for the button and zipper of his jeans.

"Yes sir"

She smiled naughtily at him as he gawked back at her with astonishment and lust.

 **Sorry I had to stop it there. I will start the next chapter exactly where I left off. I have to go to sleep and I wanted to upload what I had so far. I also didn't have time to proof read. I will be editing this more tomorrow most likely. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well you _should…_ suck my cock till I come in your mouth"

Betty was immediately aroused again. She rolled herself upright to move so she was straddling Jughead and she went for the button and zipper of his jeans.

"Yes sir"

She smiled naughtily at him as he gawked back at her with astonishment and lust.

Betty bit down on her bottom lip and reached under Jugheads boxers to pull his erection out of his pants and up against his stomach. She hoped that her outward display of confidence was convincing enough to mask her inner uneasiness at what she was about to do.

* * *

Betty had once again previously gone to veronica for advice on how to 'handle' Jughead. Veronica had jumped up and ran to the kitchen grabbing a banana and coaching her through it. Betty could hardly get through much of Veronicas teaching without collapsing into a fit of giggles over the absurdity of the banana and what veronica wanted her to do with it. When she finally got serious enough to practice a bit Veronica had commended her on her technique.

"Jughead wont know what hit him."

* * *

Betty decided to work her way up to going down on him. She balanced herself over him, still completely naked and still wet from her orgasm. She inched forward in her straddling position to bring her dripping folds onto the tip of his dick and rocked her hips back forward effectively coating all of him in her wetness. Jughead couldn't help but buck his hips up creating more mind-blowing pressure on the most sensitive part of him. Betty let out a breathy moan at the contact that his hardness made on her still sensitive clit. She almost wanted to slip him inside of her, but she controlled her urge and rubbed herself against him a few more times while resting her hands on his chest for stability. Jughead grabbed her hips roughly to control her movements and pull her down on him harder, adding to the pressure that he was desperate for. She looked down, watching how the tip of his hard cock peaked out from underneath her and slid through her folds. He couldn't imagine her mouth could feel much better than this, but he wanted to last long enough to find out. He somewhat regrettably halted her actions and remembered what he had ordered her to do.

"Betts"

She looked up and saw resolve in his eyes. He grabbed her face and brought her down into a covetous kiss, before pulling to the side to whisper near her ear.

"Your pussy feels fucking amazing, but I need to feel your mouth on me"

He kissed her again then held her so they were making eye contact.

"Right fucking now"

Betty jumped into action at his order. She instantly moved to kiss his neck then down to his chest and then over his abs. She scooted herself down and when her face reached the tip of him she darted her tongue out to run along his tip, startling him. He moaned at the contact. They both fumbled to push his jeans and boxers down further to give them both room to do what they wanted. She settled herself on her knees between his legs, propping herself up with one hand on the side of him. She grasped the base of his dick with her other hand and squeezed moving up and down once before lowering her head to run her tongue from the base to the tip. Her tongue swirled all around the tip of him twice before she slipped it into her mouth and sucked hard. She was apprehensive about choking on him and was not yet confident in her ability to deep throat him so she look it slow, pumping the base of him with her hand while moving up and down with her mouth.

Jughead was in pure ecstasy. He had to stop himself from coming as soon as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth. The wet heat and slight coarseness of her tongue were quickly sending him over the edge. He wanted to feel her mouth completely envelop him before he finished so he did everything in his power to hold off. He moved his hand to her ponytail and gripped it. He lightly pressed down and pulled up with her motions and Betty understood what he wanted. She suddenly recalled that Veronica had instructed her to be attentive to the other most sensitive part of her man.

Betty simultaneously unwrapped her hand from the base of his now completely solid cock so that her mouth could take all of him in while moving her other hand to cup him. Her lips slid down easily as he was already slick. He felt his tip hit the back of her throat. He tried not to move too much and choke her but he couldn't help it. His hips moved of their own accord. He moaned and couldn't hold back his expletive at the complete contact that he had been dreaming of as well as what her hand was doing to him.

"Fuck yes"

She lifted just a fraction and pushed back down so that the tip of him could brush against that tight spot in her throat again and again. After only a few seconds it was all too much. He was already coming and had no control over himself. He barely got out a gasping warning.

"Im coming"

Betty didn't mind the feeling of him pushing into her throat. In fact it made her instantly wetter. She liked how he felt pushing inside of her mouth and that he had the control to push her head down further onto him. She loved how fast she was making him come undone. She started to swallow around him as a response to his warning. The sensation made his orgasm come on all the more intensely. He felt the effects of the sweet tension move from the tightness in his abdomen and spread through his body and up into her warm wet mouth. She felt him twitch and faintly tasted the saltiness of his cum as she swallowed around him. When his hips finally stilled she brought her head up while still sucking on him and released head of his dick with a 'pop'.

She was quite pleased with herself and relieved that she could, without a doubt, determine she had done such a stellar job at getting Jughead off. She smiled up at him. Jughead looked down, still breathing heavily and he lightly laughed before repeating Betty's inquiry she had made previously once before.

"Is it always that good?"

She quipped back.

"It can be"

Betty beamed while crawling up to lay down next to him, hooking her leg over his and turning his head to give him a chaste kiss.

 **Please leave a comment with constructive criticism if you can or even a suggestion of what you think their first time together should be like! We obviously know the preface of them starting out on the couch after Veronicas party, but I cant decide if it should be sweet and cute or rough. Maybe Ill do both? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
